Draw You Out Like Poison From A Wound
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Stiles is alone. His heart is filled with sorrow. Just a perfect target for a Demon looking to do what they do best; destroy everything we love and hold dear. SLASH! I don't own ANYTHING but the plot!
1. Possessed

_We exorcise you, every impure spirit  
every satanic power,  
every incursion of the infernal adversary,  
every legion,  
every congregation and diabolical sect._

_Thus cursed Demon and every diabolical legion  
we adjure you._

_Cease to deceive human creatures  
and give to them the poison of eternal Perdition._

_Go away, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit,  
the enemy of humanity's salvation.  
Be humble under the powerful hand of God.  
Tremble and flee!_

_I invoke by us the sacred and terrible name  
at which those down below tremble._

_From the snares of the devil, free us, Lord._

_So that you may make your Church safe to serve you freely, we ask you;  
Hear us!_

_So that you may destroy the enemies of your sacred Church, we ask you;  
Hear us!_

_God is frightening about his own sacred place:_

_The God of Israel Himself will have thrust excellence and strength to His Own people._

_Blessed be God._

_Glory be to the Father._

_We ask you;_

_Hear us!_

* * *

He never thought it would end like this.

He never thought that after years of friendship Scott would literally _forget_ him.

He never thought to ask about the bruises on his face, or the limp; or the way he was trying not to lean too hard to his left because his ribs hurt like _fuck_.

He thought that after being friends practically since birth he would at least notice as much.

So much for werewolf senses.

He figured why no one else besides his dad noticed, and surprisingly it dudn't bother him as much as it should. Lydia and he were barely friends. Isaac? It seemed to him he was more and more obsessed with Scott.

Erica and Boyd? _She_ might have noticed were she still in town. They were heavens know where.

And Derek?

Ah, Derek; his secret suffering.

Right about now he would give just about _anything_ for Derek to notice him.

But he didn't notice him when he saved his life for the thousandth time, he didn't notice him when he started feeling something for him, he didn't notice him when he started seeing him as his own Anchor.

He may have fought beside Scott, but there was something he found difficult to admit to himself, let alone anyone else.

He _wanted_ Derek.

He wanted to _be_ with him.

He wanted to be _his_ Beta.

He wanted to be part of _his_ Pack.

It hurt.

It hurt something awful.

It hurt knowing that he turned Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Boyd without even _thinking_ of asking _him_ if he wanted the Bite.

Yes, he refused Peter.

He thought Peter knew why he refused his Bite.

He didn't want to be like him.

But Derek?

Heavens, he would beg for the Bite, just to have his attention if for nothing else then for Derek to train him.

He knew he couldn't expect anything.

'I know I shouldn't hope.' He thought bitterly as he rolled on his side. He hugged the pillow close to his chest and buried his face in it. 'Everyone leaves me sooner or later.' He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and choked on his breath.

His mom was gone.

His dad was barely if ever home.

Lydia never even noticed him.

Scott?

He's long gone after Allison.

AGAIN.

So why should Derek be any different?

Why would Derek want anything to do with him?

And that was the answer to all his questions.

Why would anyone in their right mind want anything to do with Stiles-Major-Screw-Up-Stilinski?

He'd only be a nuisance.

'Like I'm not enough of a nuisance already.' He thought and hugged the pillow tighter. 'I'm just a little kid, with major ADHD. More trouble than I'm worth, really.' He let go of a heavy breath.

'Why would anyone want anything to do with me?' he shivered when a cold breeze caressed his body. He thought about closing the window, but for once in his life he couldn't find the strength to move. He raised his head slowly and looked out the window at the cloudy sky.

A bile of bitterness appeared in his throat and he buried his face in his pillow trying to suffocate the stupid voices that started whispering in his head.

_Worthless._

_Stupid._

_Useless._

**'Poor, poor Child.'** He tensed up when his own thoughts were interrupted by someone's words. He raised his head and looked around trying to see if anyone was in the room with him.

He was alone.

**'You're not alone.'**

"Who's there?" he asked and stood up. He heard chuckling in the air and the shadows shifted.

**'Don't be afraid.' **The voice sounded suiting. He wrinkled his nose when he scented something that reminded him of rotten eggs. He felt something touch his back and turned quickly on his heel. His heartbeat started to quicken. His palms were getting sweaty, and the corners of his sight were getting darker.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the chuckling started again.

**'I heard your thoughts, Child. I felt your sorrow. Do you want them to notice you? Do you want to get** **what you rightfully deserve?'** he frowned.

'What I rightfully deserve?'

**'Yes.'** His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. The voice chuckled again. **'I told you. I heard your thoughts, sweet child. Your heart is filled with sorrow and pain. You are so much more than what the world sees. There is so much raw power in your human body. They don't see it, but I do. I can give you everything you want. I can bring you your friend back. I can make everyone notice you. I can make **_**him**_** notice you. By the time I'm done, they'll be **_**begging**_** you to be theirs; to be **_**Pack**_**.'**

'No.' a voice in the back of his mind whispered, and his heart stopped. 'I don't want that. I just want- I just want-…"

**'What every normal human being wants, sweet child. You want to be _accepted_. You want to be _loved_. You _know_ why they don't want you, don't you? They see you as **_**weak**_**. They see you as someone who needs to be **_**protected**_**. They see you as **_**dead weight**_**.'** Tears started to sting his eyes.

It was all true. There was no sense denying it.

Derek would never want him because he would only hold him back.

Scott always needed to save him.

He had Allison: a _Hunter._

He doesn't have to worry too much about her.

And what about _him_?

Poor, little, weak_ human._

**'I can make you strong. Your father wouldn't be worried about you anymore. Scott will come back. The Pack will accept you. Derek will want you.'** A gasp escaped his lips and tears trailed down his cheeks. He felt a pair of cold arms wrap themselves around his shoulders.

**'You would never be alone again, my sweet, sweet child.'** He bowed his head. Something was telling him this wasn't good. Something, in the back of his mind was telling him to say no.

But he wanted it.

Wanted to be stronger.

Wanted to be useful.

Wanted Scott to be his best friend again.

He wanted his Dad to be proud of him.

'I want - I want for Derek to _see_ me.'

**'I can make it all happen. Just accept me. Say you accept me and everything you hate, everything you fear, everything will disappear.' **He took a deep breath and looked up. The reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room showed a lonely child.

'I didn't want to be that anymore.'

He saw a shadow move in the mirror.

**'Just accept me, **_**Genim**_**.'** He shivered at his real name being whispered in his ear. **'Just accept me.'**

And he made his decision.

"I accept you."

In the next moment that chuckling turned to cold laughter and it felt like lead filled his lungs.

All of a sudden he was drowning.

**"You're mine!"**

And then everything went black.

* * *

A low chuckle escaped full, sandy pink, lush lips. Honey colored eyes gazed at the reflection in the mirror.** He** raised **his **hands and flexed **his **fingers.

**"This is good."** The voice that came out of **his** mouth was distorted and** he **cleared **his** throat. "This is very good."** He** spoke in the boy's voice and grinned.** He **looked at **his** reflection again and spun around, looking at the body** he** was now possessing; young and innocent in ways not many of his former vessels were.

Absolutely _perfect_.

**He** smirked and strengthened the walls around the kid's soul.

"You'll grow quiet soon enough."** He** said, and the reflection in the mirror rippled, showing a distorted, _ugly_ figure.

**He** chuckled and flexed **his** shoulders as cinnamon eyes turned completely black.

"I'll have so. Much. _Fun_."

* * *

"Is it just me, or is Stiles really different today." Lydia spoke to Jackson who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He raised his head and his jaw almost met the floor.

The teen that entered the cafeteria looked nothing like the Stiles they saw yesterday.

His jeans were tight; one could say almost _too_ tight. His black wife beater clung to his well muscled and yet lean torso like a second skin, there was a jacket tied around his waist, and he moved with such self-confidence, so much raw attraction that almost every single head in the room turned to look at him.

"Stiles?" Isaac rasped out and turned around in his seat beside Jackson.

"I don't think that's him." Jackson said after he finally managed to close his mouth. Stiles walked beside them and winked at them with a smirk decorating his face.

He didn't even stop to talk to them, and Lydia looked at Jackson and Isaac with a frown when she saw them wrinkling their noses.

"He even _smells_ different." Jackson muttered.

"Where is Scott? He's bound to know what's wrong." Lydia was already packing up her things to go after Stiles.

"He went after Allison and Chris. They are looking for Gerard and Scott went with them." Isaac said with a clear note of displeasure in his voice.

"But you said that Derek told you-…"

"I know. But Scott also said that he wasn't part of Derek's Pack." Isaac said, and sadness flashed in his eyes. Lydia snorted.

"Idiot." She muttered. "Sure, as much as I understand Hale isn't the best Alpha around, but he's at least _trying_. What does he think; that he can make it on his own?" She slammed her bag shut and stood up. "Come on, I want to talk with Stiles." She started to walk away. Jackson and Isaac exchanged a glance before they jumped on their feet and ran to catch up with her.

"I don't know what Scott's thinking." Isaac said. "Honestly? I thought the two of you would be the first ones to bale. But now that Erica and Boyd are gone, it's only Derek, Peter-The-Creeper and me." Lydia shivered at the mention of Peter, but raised her head proudly.

"Peter-The-Creeper." She muttered and Jackson snorted. "I kind of like that." They found Stiles sitting alone on the backrest of a bench. He looked almost amused with the way everyone was looking at him.

"Stiles!" Lydia snapped and Stiles looked at her.

"Ah, my Queen! How can I be of service?" he asked and jumped off of the bench in a way that strangely reminded them of Derek. He flailed his arms elegantly and bowed at Lydia. "What can a _lowly human_ do for you and your _wolfy entourage_?" Jackson and Isaac exchanged a confused frown.

The sarcasm, the hyperactive flailing; everything was Stiles, and yet _not_.

"Stiles, _what_ is wrong with you?" Lydia asked and Stiles tilted his head to the side with his arms behind his back. He was constantly shifting his weight from his toes to his heels, and the look on his face was that of confusion, but his eyes were almost mocking them.

"I can see nothing wrong with me, oh _princess of my heart_."He drawled and grinned at Lydia in a way that made her shiver.

"What's wrong with you, Stilinski? This isn't you." Jackson snapped and Stiles looked at him. Isaac and Lydia flinched back when Stiles suddenly appeared standing right in front of Jackson. Jackson's breath hitched in his throat when Stiles leaned close, _too_ close, and his eyes dove in Jackson's.

"Why do you say that, _Jacks_?" Stiles spoke lowly. His voice was suddenly quite raspy, and Jackson felt a shiver run down his spine. "Up until right about _now_ you never really _talked_ with me. Why do you think this isn't the real me?"

"Stiles-…"

"Where's your best buddy, Isaac?" Stiles turned his back on Jackson and looked at Isaac, who flinched back involuntarily. "I heard he ran off after his little hunter girlfriend. To be perfectly honest I wouldn't be surprised if he's already gotten himself killed."

"What are you-…"

"And what about your precious Alpha?" Stiles asked as he walked towards Isaac. "Where is he? And that tricky Uncle of his. How did you call him; Peter-The-Creeper?" The three exchanged confused glances. Stiles was nowhere _near_ close enough to hear them say that.

"Stiles, were you bitten?" Lydia asked immediately. Stiles suddenly started laughing. It wasn't his usual laugh.

No.

This one was dark and sinister.

"Bitten; by _whom_ if I may ask?!" he said and rounded on Lydia. "The only _Alpha_ in Beacon Hills is _Derek-Sourwolf-Hale_ and he wouldn't touch me with a _ten feet pole_!"

"Stiles, Derek told me yesterday-…"

"What did he tell you, hm, Isaac?" Stiles rounded on the young werewolf, and Isaac almost whined. Stiles' eyes were filled with anger and rage. "What did _Hale_ tell you?"

"We can't talk about that here." Jackson said. "We should all go see Derek after school." Stiles chuckled darkly and ran his hand over his head.

"You know what? _You_ should go and talk with him. I don't feel like going to see that _prick_ any time soon." Stiles said and started to walk away.

"Stiles!" Lydia snapped, and Stiles shot her a grin over his shoulder.

"See you later, _princess_! _Much_ later!" he said and walked into the school.

"I say we skip classes and go talk to Derek right away." Isaac muttered.

"All for it." Jackson agreed. "That's not Stilinski. I don't like him all that much, but I know he was never such a-…"

"Prick?" Isaac finished for him, and Jackson snorted. They looked at Lydia as one and found her still looking at the entrance of the school, biting into her thumb.

"Lydia?" Jackson called and she twitched before she looked at him.

"We're going right now. That was not Stiles, and I want to know what happened." She said and started to lead the way towards her car.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Lydia Martin would worry about Stiles Stilinski." Isaac said and Lydia tossed him a glare as she unlocked her car.

"I may not have shown it, but two weeks ago when – after all that's happened-..." she started the car and looked at Jackson who took the front passenger seat. "People change." She said and he nodded. Isaac snorted in the back seat. Even though he seemed to be relaxed, there was tenseness in his shoulders. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was biting into his bottom lip.

"What if the Alpha Pack got to him?" Isaac spoke in a small voice.

"Don't think that. Derek said that they were coming-…"

"Peter said they are already here!" Isaac said in a panic filled voice.

"Stiles wouldn't allow them to bite him. He refused the Bite before." Lydia said.

"What if they didn't _offer_ the Bite?" Isaac asked, and Jackson looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Do you think they would just bite him?" Jackson asked.

"Peter bit Scott without asking." Isaac said.

"What I want to know is why the Alpha Pack is coming, how can there be a Pack made out of _Alphas_, and most of all if they _did_ do something to Stiles, I want to know exactly _what_ they did to him. That's not Stiles, and by _God_ I _will not rest_ until I get to the bottom of this." Lydia growled, and Jackson and Isaac exchanged a worried glance.

Lydia Martin was on a mission.

Something was telling them this would not be a nice meeting.

* * *

**He** chuckled as** he** watched Lydia, Jackson and Isaac drive away.

"I knew this would be fun."** He **muttered and started on **his** way towards a classroom. The boy was quiet.** He** had to admit that it was a very, _very_ good idea to bring all the boy's nightmares and fears to the front of his mind. At least this way** he **wouldn't have to listen to him rave and scream at **him** to be let out.

The fun was only starting.

**He** had such wonderful plans for this little town.

Werewolves and Hunters were just another added bonus.

**He** would have so much _fun_.

* * *

"Derek Hale! Get your ass over here RIGHT NOW!" Lydia screamed the moment they got out of the car. Said Alpha appeared practically out of nowhere closely followed by Peter. The oldest werewolf stood a little to the back with an expression of slight amusement on his face.

"You hollered?" Derek sneered and Lydia scowled at him.

"What did you do to Stiles?" she snapped and Derek frowned.

"What are you talking about? I hadn't seen him since we killed the Kanima." Derek said and Jackson snorted. He raised an eyebrow when Derek shot him an _almost_ apologizing look.

"Something happened to him." Isaac said. Derek and Peter looked at him with almost matching frowns. "He came to school _different _today."

"How different?" Derek asked and looked at Peter over his shoulder.

"Well for one, he acted like a _prick_." Isaac said, and everyone threw him exasperated looks. "What?"

"If I remember correctly you acted similar when you were first turned." Jackson said and Isaac blushed.

"Shut up." Derek looked at Peter, who was frowning darkly.

"Do you think-…"

"He wasn't turned." Lydia said and everyone looked at her. "He said so himself."

"Can either one of you tell us _more_ than that?" Peter asked Jackson and Isaac.

"Only that he smelled different. He didn't smell like Stilinski." Jackson said and Derek nodded.

"When was the last time you talked with him?" Derek asked and the three exchanged looks that told him enough.

"Before you go blaming us, you should know that you're just as guilty as we are." Lydia said.

"You saw him at school every day." Derek growled lowly. "Peter and I were looking for Erica and Boyd. The Alpha Pack is somewhere out there. You can't blame me for this." At his words Lydia blushed slightly and bowed her head with a frown.

"If either one of you remembered to talk with him, maybe we would have an idea as to what is going on." Peter said and the teens bowed their heads in shame.

"We were just-…"

"So focused on yourselves that you didn't think of him." Derek spoke strictly. "Scott ran after Allison again, which means Stiles is completely alone. Neither one of you thought that maybe, just _maybe_ it would be a good idea to stick together? I thought at least _you _would know better." That last sentence was aimed at Lydia.

"We don't have time to play the Place-The-Blame Game." Peter interjected. "We need to see Stiles as quickly as possible. We lost Erica and Boyd. We can't lose him as well. He's too valuable." Derek nodded at Peter.

"I'll go." He said. "Go to the house you found, uncle. You three, go with him. I'll meet you there." Derek said. In front of their eyes he turned into a huge, gray wolf and ran off.

"Now, that's new." Jackson muttered and Peter smirked.

"Whoever said you can't teach old dogs new tricks?" he muttered and the three shot him dull looks. He raised his hands in surrender. "Come on. Derek and I found a new house for us." Peter said.

"Do you think he'll manage to find out what's wrong with Stiles?" Isaac, who by now grew used to Peter, asked as they walked towards Lydia's car.

"I hope he does." Peter said and sighed as he and Isaac took back seats. "This isn't the first time I'm sorry I bit Scott instead of Stiles. That child would make a great werewolf." He said.

There was no doubt in any of their hearts that Peter's words were true.

* * *

Derek shivered as he shifted back to human form. He came out of the forest and stopped in front of Stiles' house. The police car was gone, which meant Stiles was alone at home. He scented the air before he rounded the house and looked up at Stiles' window. He jumped up and frowned. When he grabbed the bottom pane of the window he felt something that wasn't there before. He raised his hand and his nose wrinkled at the stench of rotten eggs. He jumped in and found a t-shirt on the ground. He grabbed it and wiped his hand on it before he looked around.

"Stiles?" he called out and walked out of Stiles' room. "Stiles!" he snapped. The stench was everywhere. He made his way down the stairs and his guts twisted suddenly.

"D-Derek?" he rushed over to the prone, bloody body of Sheriff John Stilinski.

"Sheriff? What happened? Where is-…"

"That wasn't him." John rasped out. He grabbed Derek's jacket weakly in his shivering hand and pulled him close.

"I need to get you to the hospital."

"That wasn't Stiles." John insisted. There was blood coming out of his mouth, and Derek could see several lethal wounds on him. "Someone replaced my son. Someone is hurting him. Please-…"

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Derek growled. He was about to move when John started to cough. There was blood _everywhere_, and Derek's heart clenched when he realized that there was nothing he could do for him.

Nothing but Bite him.

Whether he survived the Bite or not was irrelevant at this point.

"Sheriff?" Derek said and the man looked at him. "I promise, I will explain everything later, but for now you need to trust me." Derek said. The man frowned at him.

"What-…" John's breath hitched in his throat when Derek shifted half way.

"I'm sorry." Derek said and bit John's arm.

'I'm so sorry, Stiles.'

* * *

"Derek's here." Isaac called and ran down the stairs of the new house they were in.

"I smell blood." Jackson said as they gathered in the front hallway.

"John's hurt." Peter said and opened the door in time for Derek to rush in.

"Uncle, bring the first aid kit." Derek growled as he made his way into the kitchen followed by his Pack.

"What happened to him?" Lydia asked when Derek placed John on the kitchen table.

Not exactly sanitary, but they had no time to pick and choose.

"I only understood that Stiles did this to him." Derek said just as Peter came back into the kitchen with the first aid kit.

John coughed and convulsed on the table.

"You bit him." Peter said when he saw the bite wound.

"Stiles would be devastated if he lost his father." Derek said and cut off the Sheriff's shirt. Isaac whined when he saw the incisions.

"It's like he's been stabbed with a dull knife." Peter muttered and started to clean up the wounds. He frowned and Derek looked at him with fear clearly written over his face. "You said Stiles did this to him?" Derek nodded.

"Impossible." Lydia said. "Stiles could never-…"

"You're talking about a guy who hit _Derek_." Isaac said. He heard the story of Derek being shot by Kate Argent from Derek himself.

"And who kidnapped _me_." Jackson said and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"It was for your own good." She said and Jackson snorted.

"But this isn't something he would ever do. Stiles would never torture anyone. Kill? I do believe he's capable of that if pushed too hard, but torture?" Derek looked at Peter, and the older werewolf nodded at him.

"Did you find something?" Peter asked and winced when John groaned in pain.

"Yes." Derek said. "I found something yellow on his window. It smelled like rotten eggs." Peter raised his head with a frown and darkened eyes.

"Sulfur?"

"That's it!" Jackson called out and everyone looked at him.

"It's what Stiles smelled like when he came to school this morning." Isaac said.

"Sulfur." Derek muttered and looked at Peter. His uncle looked worried.

It was never good when Peter looked worried.

"I don't like the sound of that." Peter spoke lowly.

"I don't like you not liking the sound of that." Lydia murmured. In that moment John started to convulse and cough.

"Damn it!" Derek snapped and jumped over to turn John on his side.

"His injuries started healing. Why is this happening?" Derek snapped and looked at Peter.

"I don't know." He looked at Lydia.

"Don't look at me. All my injuries healed normally when my body rejected the bite."

"Damn it." Derek cursed. He couldn't allow this to happen. First he rejected Stiles, then the teen was tortured because of him, and then he neglected him. He couldn't allow John to die.

Stiles would break if he lost his father.

He would be devastated.

"Something is stuck in his chest!" Peter snapped.

"Lydia! Get me a knife!" Lydia jumped over to the drawers looking for a knife.

"Do you even know what you're doing?!" Jackson cried out and Derek shot him a glare.

"Derek was pre-med before he came back to Beacon Hills." Peter said and the teens gapped.

"You actually went to college?" Jackson asked and Derek looked at him in exasperation.

"I need you two to hold him down." Derek said, and Isaac and Jackson moved over to the table. Derek winced when he heard John's heart slowing down.

'Don't die on me.' He thought. 'Please. I can't have him break. I can't. Please. Please, don't die.'

* * *

"I have some very, very bad news." Peter spoke lowly when he entered the room in which everyone was seated.

"Great." Lydia spoke in a raspy voice. "Even more bad news." She whispered. She looked at her bloody hands and Jackson pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, Lyds." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be a-…"

"Don't tell me everything will be alright!" Lydia shouted and jumped on her feet. She looked at everyone in the room with wide, terror filled eyes.

"First you practically kill me!" she snapped and waved her hand at Peter.

"I think I apologized profoundly for-…"

"Shut up!" she screamed at Peter. "First you, then Jackson turns into a huge lizard, and when we finally fixed him you tell us there's an actual Alpha Pack coming here! And then – and then Stiles, STILES of ALL PEOPLE, turns into – I don't even know WHAT!"

"He didn't turn into anything." Peter said and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's going on with him then?" Derek asked and Peter looked at him with dark eyes.

"He's possessed." He said and Derek frowned.

"What?" Isaac muttered.

"You mean like _Exorcist_-possessed?" Jackson asked and Peter sighed.

"I'm afraid that this isn't the _Exorcist_, Jackson. This is very real, and I'm afraid much, _much_ worse."

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Because from what I found about Demon possession, Stiles is still in there, and he's witnessing everything the Demon's doing. He's unable to fight him off; unable to do anything but sit in the back of his mind and watch as the Demon destroys everything he holds dear, before-…"

"Before what?" Derek growled and stood up. Peter swallowed and looked at Derek.

"Before the Demon kills him." Heavy silence settled over them.

"How do we get him out of Stiles?" Derek spoke lowly and Peter sighed.

"I don't know." He said. "I found several different Exorcisms and something called a Devil's Trap, but I can't determine if they are fact or fiction."

"We should visit Deaton." Isaac said and everyone looked at him. "He'll know what to do." Derek frowned and nodded.

"I'll go right away."

"What about the Alpha Pack?" Peter asked and Derek growled.

"They can fuck themselves, for all I care." He said as he left the room. "We have more urgent things to worry about." Peter snorted when the front door was slammed closed.

"I wonder when he'll finally admit that he's in love with him." He muttered and the teens raised eyebrows at him. "Don't tell me you hadn't figured it out already." He said exasperatedly.

"You mean the way Derek watches Stiles as if he's the only thing in the world he wants but he can't have? Or the way _Stiles_ watches Derek as if he's the personification of all his dreams and just as unreachable." Lydia spoke sarcastically and Peter smirked.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." He said and Lydia shrugged, while Isaac and Jackson exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"I want to see that data you have on Demon possession. Maybe I'll see something you've missed." She said and Peter smiled.

"Follow me, your grace." Lydia raised her head proudly and followed after Peter, leaving Jackson and Isaac alone in the room.

"Do you really think it true; that Derek and Stiles thing?" Jackson asked.

"That would make Stiles Pack Mom." Isaac said with a grin and Jackson wrinkled his nose.

"You sound excited." He grumbled and Isaac nodded with a puppy look in his eyes.

"Scott said Stiles makes a _mean_ chocolate pie." Jackson raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Why don't we see if Lydia and Peter need help?" Isaac hopped in his place.

"Yeah; let's get our Pack Mom back."

* * *

Derek took a deep breath as he entered the Animal Clinic. He hated coming here. For one it smelled of Mountain Ash. He didn't like that scent.

He knew Deaton made it so he had some protection against unwanted guests, but it didn't make Derek comfortable.

"Derek?" said Alpha looked at Deaton when the man came from the back.

"I need your help." Derek said and Deaton frowned.

"The Alpha Pack didn't-…"

"It's not about them." Derek interrupted him and took a step closer. Deaton showed him to enter but Derek stopped when a familiar scent tickled his nose.

"There's someone here with you." Derek growled and took a few steps back.

"Derek, calm down." Deaton said and Derek looked at him with a frown. He could smell several different scents and he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He knew he was on the verge of shifting, but he held back.

"Who are they?" He spoke lowly.

"Take it easy, Alpha Hale." A man spoke from behind the door and stepped out. "We mean you no harm." Derek frowned and bowed his head slightly. The man's eyes glowed Alpha red for a second.

"I am Alpha Deucalion. Why don't you join us in the back?"

"I'll come back later." Derek said.

"No." Deaton stopped him and the tone of his voice left no room for argument. "Come in." Derek swallowed with slight difficulties and entered. He followed Deucalion into the back only to tense up and growl when he found four more people there.

"Relax, Alpha Hale." The only woman among them said and stood up. "I am Alpha Kali. These are Alpha Ethan, Alpha Aiden and Alpha Ennis. Please, take a seat."

Derek shifted his jaw slightly and looked over his shoulder at Deaton. The man nodded and Derek walked over to the only free chair in the room, and the one furthest away from the other Alphas.

"You do not need to worry about us." Deucalion said and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"You come onto our territory unannounced." Derek growled lowly. "Two of my Pack Members went missing." Ethan, Ennis and Aiden winced while Kali and Deucalion bowed their heads with almost matching frowns. "And here you are telling me not to worry about you. I think you're sending some mixed signals here."

"We ran into your Packmates in the forest." Ethan said. "They were rabid. We tried to reason with them, but-…"

"They were beyond reason." Aiden finished for his twin, and Derek frowned at them.

"We came here when we heard rumors that Gerard Argent is here." Ennis spoke in a deep, reverberating voice. He was sitting straight in his chair with his massive arms crossed over his chest.

"We were trying to stop him for years now. When we arrived, we found out that there was a new Alpha here. It is our policy to meet with any new Alphas who are building a pack and see how they are functioning. It is our mission to make sure that werewolves stay hidden."

"They came to me to ask about you and your Pack, Derek." Deaton said.

"He was quite honest with us." Deucalion said and smiled at Deaton, who nodded his head.

"Deaton told us that you are still learning how to be a proper Alpha, but that you are a good man." Kali said and gifted Derek with a motherly smile. Derek swallowed with slight difficulties.

"I'm afraid I've proved yet again that I'm not meant to be an Alpha." He growled and everyone frowned at that.

"What happened?" Deaton asked and Derek looked at him.

"Stiles." Derek said and Deaton frowned.

"Is something wrong with him? Did something happen? Ever since Scott left after the Argents I hadn't heard-…"

"He is possessed." Derek said and Kali gasped. "He was possessed by a demon and it's my entire fault." He said and fisted his hands on his knees.

"How was it your fault?" Deaton asked

"Peter and I went looking for Erica and Boyd." Derek growled. "We went right after Jackson finally finished the transformation. Isaac stayed behind with them. I didn't know Scott left as well. I thought he knew better than to leave his Packmate behind; his _human_ Packmate, and for whom? The daughter of a Hunter; the _granddaughter_ of the man who _tortured_ _Stiles_." Derek's eyes were red by now, and his claws pierced the fabric of his jeans.

"I thought Stiles was part of _your_ Pack." Deaton said and Derek raised his head in shock. Almost immediately, Derek turned fully human and looked at Deaton with a suffering look.

"Well, that makes everything even worse."

"But Lydia, Jackson and Isaac saw Stiles every day at school. Didn't they stick together?" Deaton asked and Derek bowed his head.

"I think that Lydia and Jackson were too absorbed with themselves. Isaac? Jackson is my first Beta. I guess he needed to stick close to another werewolf while I was away." Deaton frowned at that.

"Which means they ignored Stiles." He concluded and Derek nodded.

"Today they noticed he was different. By the way things stand, I don't think if I should believe them when they say that he changed today. He could have changed earlier this week and they just didn't notice it before. When they told me I went to his house. I found sulfur on his window. Jackson and Isaac confirmed that Stiles smelled of sulfur today."

"That is definitely demon possession then." Aiden said. Derek's eyes darkened.

"Do you know how to get the demon out of him?" he growled..

"First you have to trap him." Ennis said.

"I have the Exorcism." Deaton said and Derek stood up.

"How do I trap him?" he asked.

"Devil's Trap; you need to draw a Devil's Trap and lead him into it." Aiden said.

"We will help you." Deucalion said. "Demons are powerful. Alone you are risking more than just your life. You're risking the life of your Mate as well." At this Derek choked up and his eyes widened.

"Did you think we wouldn't notice?" Kali asked with a small smirk. "You turned human the moment he was mentioned. He is your True Anchor. Don't even _try_ to deny it." Derek swallowed.

"The Mate I failed one too many times." He growled. "Let's go. We have to find him first."

"The Demon will try to harm those Stiles loves the most. You should try his house-…"

"I was there already." Derek said and his eyes darkened. "His father - he – If only I came a bit earlier – …"

"You wouldn't know what to do. You would probably end up dead." Deaton said, although he looked sad.

"Where would he go next?" Ennis asked and Derek frowned. A few seconds later his eyes widened.

"Stiles doesn't know we found a new house." He said and looked at Deaton. "If the Demon knows where Stiles' allegiances lie he'll go to my old house." Deaton nodded.

"Then that is where we'll go." Derek nodded. He took his cell out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Aiden asked.

"Uncle Peter. He found the Devil's Trap already, but he wasn't sure if it really worked or if it was merely a myth. I'm sure Lydia already figured it out and memorized it in case it works. They should go there and prepare everything."

"Don't you worry the demon would reach them before we get there?" Deucalion asked and Derek snorted.

"We may be young, but we know how to take care of ourselves." He said. "And I'm sure Lydia and Peter figured out how to keep Demons away at least until help comes." Derek said with a small smirk and the Alpha Pack smirked right back at him.

"You seem not to be such a bad Alpha after all." Deucalion said and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's go." Deaton said and Derek nodded. He pressed speed dial and they moved out.

'We're coming, Stiles. Hold on; for your father, for me. Hold on.'

* * *

**He** walked out of the police car and took a deep breath. The kid was in a corner of his mind, broken and whimpering. It was music to **his **ears. **He** smirked and walked onto the clearing in front of the Hale house.

The Sickle moon was high and bright.

'A good night to kill some werewolves.'

**He **smirked when **he** caught sight of something moving in the house.

"Stiles!" Lydia ran out of the house. "What are you doing here?!" she snapped and stopped at the threshold. **He **grinned and started to walk in a predator like stride towards the house. **'Maybe I should play with her first?'** **He** thought to the boy.

'Don't touch her!' the boy screamed immediately and slammed his fists against the wall around him. 'Leave her be, please! Please don't hurt her!'

**He** grinned as **he** stopped in front of the stairs and looked up at her.

"I thought I'd find you here." **He** said. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted today at school. I was just a bit cranky; took too much Adderall." Something flashed in the girl's eyes and her little button nose twitched. She was quite beautiful. **'That's it. I **_**will**_** have some fun with her first.'**

'No! Stay away from her!' **he** forced the memories of when **he** tortured the kid's father to the forefront of his mind and chuckled inwardly when the kid whimpered and fell on his knees.

'Stop it, please! Please!'

"You _were_ quite rude." Lydia said and **he** sighed.

"What can I do to apologize, Lydia? You know I'd never hurt you. You know I love you, right?" **he** spoke as **he** climbed the first step. The girl's lips twitched and her eyes filled with something **he** couldn't define.

"Stiles." She sighed. "You should have talked to me sooner. You should have said something; _anything_." She said and **he **shrugged. **He** climbed the last step and looked down at her.

"I know. I promise I won't do anything similar to that again." **He** said and raised **his** hand showing his pinky finger to her. "Pinky swear?"** he **teased with a grin and Lydia's lips shivered again. Both jumped in their places when they heard something hit the ground in the house.

"You're not alone." **He** stated. Although **he** sounded worried, on the inside **he** was grinning.

"Jackson and Isaac must be fighting again." Lydia said in a suffering tone.

"Why don't we go and calm the situation and then we can all sit down and have a nice long talk?" **he** grinned and Lydia sighed.

"Let's go, before they kill each other." **He** chuckled and followed after her.

"We should tell our _Esteemed Alpha_ to find some better place to host these Pack meetings. One day all of this will collapse on us." **He **said as **he** followed her into what was once the living room.

Isaac and Jackson looked up and both frowned at **him**.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jackson spat and **he** raised an eyebrow at the Beta.

"What? I'm not Pack anymore?" **he **drawled.

"Whoever said you ever _were_ Pack?" Isaac growled and **he** chuckled.

"Oh, that's right. Who would ever want_ little, hyperactive, stupid, little, __**human**_ Stiles in their Pack." **He** spoke, **his** voice laced with sarcasm and with a sardonic smirk on **his** face. "I think I'll take my leave then." **He **turned on **his **heel only to be stopped by Lydia.

"No, Stiles. Don't." She said and glared at her boyfriend over **his** shoulder. "Please take a seat. I brought some soda. I'll go bring you a glass."

"No, I think I'll take my leave." **He** smiled at Lydia, **his** eyes flashing slightly. "Maybe you should call me after you're done here and we can meet up for a night cap, alright? I don't want to be here when the big bad _Alpha_ arrives." **He** spoke in a bitter tone and Lydia frowned.

"He can _rot_ for all I care."

"Hey!"

"Shut it, Isaac!" she snapped. "Take a seat, Stiles. I'll come back with your drink right away." **He** sighed and looked at Isaac and Jackson who were glaring at **him** almost cutely.

"Fine. But I won't stay long." **He** grumbled and sauntered over to the armchair. **He** threw **himself** in it with **his** long lean legs hanging over one armrest. **He** grinned at the two teen wolves and they scowled at **him**.

"You shouldn't have come here, Stiles. You're not welcome." Jackson said, and **he** grinned at him.

"Oh, I don't know." **He** said. "Your girlfriend seems happy to see me. Maybe she doesn't love you as much as you think she does, have you ever thought of that? Maybe she knows I'm _better_ for her, hm?"

"Shut up, Stilinski!"

"Jackson-…"

"No, Isaac!" Jackson snapped at Isaac and the younger werewolf winced. "First he treats us like scum at school and then he _dares_ show up here! He's not Pack! He has nothing to-…"

"I think Derek should be the one to decide who's Pack and who isn't." All three of them looked at the doorway where Peter stood. He looked as though he just came from taking a walk in the park. He smiled at **him** and **he** saluted Peter, with an easy going smile on **his **face.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Uncle Peter? How's life treatin' ya, Mr. Resurrection?" Peter chuckled lowly.

"Splendidly, I must say." Peter said and walked into the room. Lydia chose that moment to come back and she brought **him **a glass of Coke. Peter took a seat on an old wooden box and crossed his legs.

"How come you're here, Stiles?" he asked and **he** shrugged.

"Thought I'd come and check up on my second favorite Pack, since my Pack somehow fell apart once our _self appointed Alpha_ decided a little _Hunter girl_ was more important than years of friendship." **He** drawled. Peter chuckled lowly and shook his head.

"You have no idea how many times I regretted turning him instead of you, Stiles." He said. "I do understand why you refused my Bite, but I need you to understand that I deeply regret everything that happened." **He** raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think I was a bit _stupid_ when I refused your bite." **He** said. "I think I'd be a pretty badass werewolf." **He** said and grinned. Peter smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes, Stiles. You'd be a pretty badass werewolf." **He** raised an eyebrow at Peter. There was something strange in the way the werewolf spoke to **him**, and he was looking at **him** as if he could see right through **him**.

**He** hummed and looked at **his **wristwatch.

"Oh, look at the time. I think I should go now." **He **said. "Mister_ High-And-Mighty-Alpha_ could be here any minute and I don't want my throat ripped out, thankyouverymuch."

"Stay." Lydia said and **he** rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you later, Lyds. I promise."

"You didn't drink you soda, Stiles." Peter spoke calmly and **he** looked at him. **He** frowned when **he** saw the knowing smile on Peter's face.

"What are you playing at, Uncle Creepy?" **he** asked and Peter raised an eyebrow at **him**.

"Come on, _Stiles_. I think you can think of a better nickname for me." He said and **he** frowned slightly.

"I think I'll go now." **He** said and placed the glass on the floor before **he** stood up. **He** tried to take a step forward but realized **he** couldn't move. **He** frowned and looked at Peter who was smirking at **him**. **He** looked at the teens. Jackson was smirking while Lydia and Isaac had looks of worry on their faces.

"What is going on here? Why can't I move?"** he** spoke lowly and Peter sighed. He stood up and walked over to stand just off the rug.

"I don't know, _Stiles_. Why can't you move?" **he **moved over to stand right in front of Peter.

"What did you do?" **he** growled lowly and Peter chuckled.

"Come on, _Stiles_; or should I call you Mr. _High-And-Mighty-Demon_, hm?" **he** frowned and took a small step back.

"What are you talking about? What Demon?" **he **asked and Peter sighed.

"We know you're not Stiles." Lydia said and **he** looked at her.

"What is this?!" **he** snapped and looked around the room. "It wasn't enough that you used me when you needed some research done only to _dump_ me? It wasn't enough that your Alpha pushed me around like a rag-doll, only to ignore me?! It wasn't enough when Scott abandoned me?! When you ignored my existence?! What is the meaning of this?!" **he **shouted. With each word **he** said the teens grew paler, and Peter's frown grew deeper.

"You're not Stiles." All of them looked at the doorway. They all moved to the side when Derek walked in followed by Deaton and the Alpha Pack. **He** swallowed with slight difficulties when **he** saw the six werewolves with blood red eyes.

**'This isn't what I had in mind when I wanted to have some fun.' He** thought and the kid chuckled brokenly.

'Derek will kill you. He and the others will kill us both. You know they will. You said it yourself. I'm not part of their Pack. They'll have no qualms about killing the both of us.'

**'Shut up, brat!' ****h****e** snapped and forced Stiles to feel the pain **he** inflicted upon his father.

"Stiles!" Derek snapped and **he **looked at him.

"I knew you didn't like me, Derek, but this? Did you already forget that I _saved your life_? Don't I at least deserve to live in peace?!"

"Stiles will have peace the moment we get rid of you." Derek spoke in a low growl, and **he** groaned and rolled **his** eyes.

"Not you too, damn it!" **he** snapped. "What is this?! Fuck with Stiles' head Day!" **he** snapped and Derek frowned. "Let me go, damn you! I swear you'll never see me again, you fucked up _retard_!"

"As soon as you release the child." Kali spoke up and **he** looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, lady." **He** said. "This is all me. _Every. Single. Ounce_. Just simple, little ol' _Stiles Stilinski_; the hyperactive smartass everyone _loves_ to hate."

"Not true." Lydia said and took a step forward. **He** laughed at that.

"Oh, _please_. _You_ of all people have no right to talk, Ms. _Lydia-Perfect-Martin_. You ignored my existence since _grade school_. You belittled me and _laughed_ at me every chance you got; _pe__rfect_ little Lydia, with her _perfect_ scores and _perfect_ boyfriend. I wasn't even worthy of being called the thorn in your heel." **He** snapped and looked at Jackson.

"And you, _Jackson_." **He** spat out. "You don't know who your parents are? Well boo-fucking-hoo, you dumb _fuck_! You _have_ parents! Two wonderful people who took you in and gave you everything, _everything_ you could ever wish for! My mom _died_ when I was _six_, and it was my _entire fucking fault_! My dad works constantly just so he wouldn't be home, because _every_ time he looks at me he sees _her _and he _knows_ I'm the _reason_ she's _dead_! So get your head out of you fucking ass!" **he **looked at Isaac and the younger teen winced.

"Isaac Lahey. I hope you're happy with yourself." **He** said and Isaac winced. "First that bitch _Allison_ took Scott from me, and then _you _came. Perfect little misled werewolf, with your big innocent heart, craving for attention like a kicked little _puppy_."

"Enough." Derek growled and **he** looked at him.

"Oh, no it isn't." **He** said and grinned. "You want to keep me here? You want me to come out? Well, _allow me_." **He **growled and looked at the Alpha Pack shortly before **he** looked at Derek.

"Stop trying to create distortion here, Demon." Kali spoke up and **he** looked at her and laughed.

"_Demon_? What a nice title from someone I don't even know!" **he** said and looked at Derek. "Did you tell her I'm a _Demon_; little, annoying brat that constantly gets in trouble and you're forced to rescue me every time?"

"Don't you dare-…"

"What?!" **he **snapped and Derek growled. "Did you tell them about the time Kate Argent shot you? Did you tell them that _I_ was the one who was with you? Or how about the time you hid at my home? How I didn't rat you out to my dad? Or when I held your ungrateful ass above water level for _3 hours_? Or when I got _beat up_ first by Christ Argent and then by Gerard Argent because of _your_ sorry ass? And what did I get for all that?! NOTHING! WHAT should I do for you to notice me, Derek! You changed Jackson! You changed Erica! You changed Isaac! You changed Boyd! You ran after Scott as if he had _wolf nip_ growing out of his _fucking_ ass, and what?! About?! ME?!"

"SHUT UP!" Derek roared and **he** flinched back. "You are not Stiles, so _shut up_ and leave his body. I'm sick and tired of you trying to-…"

"Oh, I'm not trying to do anything here, Derek." **He** said and smirked.

"What you're trying to do is rile everyone up enough for someone to make a mistake and release you from the Devil's Trap." Aiden spoke up and **he** looked at him before **h****e** looked down.

Derek thought **he** would start snapping at everyone again.

He was surprised when **he** chuckled lowly and raised **his **head.

"Well, then." **He** muttered. "I believe I was outsmarted this time." . Everyone beside the Alpha Pack and Deaton gasped when **his** eyes went completely black.

**"Just so you know. What I said? It was more for the kid's benefit than yours."**Derek swallowed difficultly and took a step back.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you possess Stiles?" he asked and the Demon chuckled.

**"Why did I possess him? You have no idea how _sweet_ his sorrow was to me."** The Demon spoke in a distorted voice.**"I was just passing through the town when I heard the heartbreaking thoughts of **_**poor, little Stiles**_**."**The Demon took a seat again, entwined his fingers in front of his chest and crossed his legs.

**"**_**No one loves me. I killed my mom. My dad hates me. My only friend abandoned me. The man I love can't stand me.**_**"** The Demon chuckled and shook his head. **"The kid is misery incarnate, and no one noticed it! He's such a good little actor, don't you think? He fooled you all into thinking he's happy and just **_**fine**_** when in fact he was breaking from the inside. All I had to do is tell him that I can make it all go away. That I can give him the affection he so craved, and he melted into my arms like pudding."**

"You disgusting, little-…"

**"Ah-ah-ah!"** the Demon smirked at Lydia and shook his finger at her in time with his words. **"Must I remind you that all of you brought him into this sorry state? He wouldn't fall to my charms if he was a happy kid."**

"He will be free of you soon enough." Deaton said.

**"Don't. You. **_**Dare**_**." **The demon growled. **"You utter one word of the Exorcism and I'll snap the kid's neck before you have the time to scream. I believe he would even be grateful to me. After all, he wouldn't have to suffer anymore."**

"Stiles, would never-…"

**"You want to bet on that?"** the Demon said with a grin and bowed his head. Stiles' body went slack and his hands fell into his lap. Ever so slowly he raised his head and cinnamon eyes met hazel.

"Derek?" he rasped out in a weak voice.

"Stiles? Is that you?" Derek spoke in doubt and took a step forward.

"Derek!" Stiles jumped out of the armchair but ran smack into the barrier. "Kill me! Please! He wants to kill you all! He already killed-…"

"Stiles, calm down! We'll get him out of-…"

"You can't!" Stiles screamed and tears started to trail down his cheeks. "He'll kill me anyway!"

"I won't let him!" Derek roared, and Stiles whimpered. He raised his hands and hit them against the barrier as he slid on his knees.

"Please." He whispered brokenly. "Please, don't let him kill someone again. Don't let him kill someone I love again." Derek swallowed and kneeled in front of Stiles to the surprise of his Pack mates. Even _Peter_ was surprised.

"Stiles, your dad-…" Stiles' head snapped up and Derek's breath hitched in his throat when he found himself looking into pitch black eyes.

**"Now, now, now."** The Demon admonished. **"I can't have you ruining all my fun."** Derek growled. He was on his feet in a second and the Demon chuckled menacingly.

"Release him." Derek growled and the Demon laughed.

**"But I'm having so much **_**fun**_**!"**

"You will not harm him." Deaton said and walked over to stand beside Derek and the Demon hummed.

**"Why don't we make a deal."** He said and looked around. **"His mind is already pretty broken. Soon enough torturing him won't be half as fun as it is now. How about I possess one of you and he goes free?"**

"Deal." Derek growled.

"No!"

"Derek, you can't-…"

"Silence!" Derek snapped and walked over to the barrier. He looked down in the Demon's black eyes. "You leave his body. You don't harm him. You have me." Derek said, and the Demon whistled lowly.

**"It seems I was wrong."** The Demon muttered lowly. **"You must really love him if you're willing to sacrifice everything for him."** Derek growled lowly and his eyes turned blood red.

"Do we have a deal or not?" he growled through his teeth. The Demon chuckled and shook his head.

**"Break the Trap and let me out. The kid goes free and you're mine."** He smirked. **"I never possessed an Alpha Werewolf before. This should prove to be fun."** Derek kneeled and raised the edge of the carpet revealing the outer line of the Devil's trap. He scratched it with his claw, stood up and took a step back. The Demon smirked and walked out.

**"You know what will be the first thing I'll do once I have your body as my vessel?"** the demon whispered almost lovingly as he entered Derek's personal space. He flattened Stiles' body against Derek's , wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and leveled his mouth with Derek's ear. **"I'm going to take this boy."** Derek tensed up as the Demon rubbed against him. **"I'm going to make you fuck him until he breaks inside and out. I'm going to make you watch as I **_**fuck. **_**H****im. DEAD!"**

"Shut UP!" Derek snapped and pushed him away. The Demon laughed and threw Stiles' head back. In the next moment black smoke rushed out of Stiles' mouth and he collapsed.

"Derek!" Lydia, Isaac and Jackson shouted, while Peter flashed over to catch Stiles before he hit the ground. In a second the Alpha Pack was on Derek, holding him down. Deaton moved over to kneel over Derek's head.

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"** the Demon screamed.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caelie ad Orientem. Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo." Deaton spoke in a commanding voice and the Demon roared. He almost managed to throw the Alphas off, but they held on strong.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

**"LET GO OF ME!"** The Demon roared.

"Go back to the Pit!" Deucalion growled and nodded for Deaton to continue.

"Ergo Draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te! Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare!" That same black smoke started coming out of Derek's mouth, but this time the Demon was fighting to stay inside. "Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis! Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt! Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine! Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos! Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos! Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae te rogamus, audi nos!" With an ear splitting scream the Demon was out. It disappeared into the ground and Derek turned on his side, coughing up a storm.

Lydia leaned against Jackson who hugged her close. Isaac sunk to the floor breathlessly. Deaton took a seat on the ground as well as the Alphas, while Derek caught his breath.

"Stiles." He gasped out and pushed himself on his knees. He crawled over to Peter who was holding Stiles to his chest.

"He's not waking up." Peter said worriedly.

"Let him rest." Aiden spoke up. "His mind is tired as well as his body. You have no idea what that Demon made him go through." Derek nodded. His Pack mates were surprised when he actually raised his hand and caressed Stiles' cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Let's get back to the house. We could all use some rest." Peter said and everyone nodded. He smiled at Derek and allowed him to pick Stiles up.

"You are all welcome to rest at our house." Derek offered to the Alpha Pack. "We have enough room."

"That is very kind of you, Derek." Deucalion said with a small smile and Derek nodded at him.

"Let's go." He said and started to lead the way out.

'We'll be fine. It's over. Everything will be alright.' He thought and looked down at Stiles' sleeping face. He was frowning and shivering in Derek's arms, and Derek felt as though a cold hand gripped his heart.

'Nothing will ever harm you again, Stiles. I swear to you. Nothing will ever harm you again.'

* * *

The moment they came to the new Hale Pack house all of them stopped in their tracks when they saw an angry, half transformed form standing on the porch with his arms crossed over his chest and Beta yellow eyes glaring at them with all the fury of a pissed off father.

"Sheriff! So good to see you on your feet!" Peter said and Sheriff John Stilinski growled lowly and a nerve beside his eye twitched.

"Where. Is. My. _Son_." He growled. Derek, who was walking in the middle of the group, walked forward. When John saw his sleeping son in Derek's arms, the anger vanished in a second to be replaced by worry. He was in front of Derek before anyone could blink with his hands all over Stiles, checking him over.

"He's fine." Derek spoke lowly. "He's just resting." John looked up at him with a frown. He then looked around at everyone, saw their tired faces and then looked at Peter.

"You have much more to explain." He said.

* * *

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

* * *

"Something is stuck in his chest!" Peter snapped.

"Lydia! Get me a knife!" Lydia jumped over to the drawers looking for a knife.

"Do you even know what you're doing?!" Jackson cried out and Derek shot him a glare.

"Derek was pre-med before he came back to Beacon Hills." Peter said and the teens gapped.

"You actually went to college?" Jackson asked and Derek looked at him in exasperation.

"I need you two to hold him down." Derek said, and Isaac and Jackson moved over to the table. Derek winced when he heard John's heart slowing down.

'Don't die on me.' He thought. 'Please. I can't have him break. I can't. Please. Please, don't die.'

He tried to ignore John's screams of pain to the best of his abilities while he made an incision over the place where he felt whatever was stuck in John's chest.

"I need something to pull it out with!" he snapped. A second later he was look at a pair of barbeque clamps, and a sheepish Lydia.

"This is the best I could find." She said, and Derek gifted her with a small smile. He looked at Jackson, Isaac and Peter and nodded at them.

"Hold him tight." He said and looked at the incision. 'I'm so sorry for this, Sheriff.' He thought and pushed the clamps inside. John screamed and trashed, but the werewolves held him down strongly. Derek almost let go of a sound of triumph when he finally pulled out what looked like a part of the dull knife the Sheriff was tortured with. Almost immediately, the wounds started to close. Derek sighed and placed his hand on John's chest. The others shivered when they saw black veins start to spread up Derek's mind.

"He'll be fine." He said and everyone let go of a sigh of relief.

"Thank, God." Lydia said.

"I need a drink." Peter muttered.

"I'll take John to a spare room." Derek said and picked the man up easily while others left for the living room.

"You can take him to the second one to the left on the first floor. I need to check out a few things." Peter said and vanished from the room.

"I think I'll take that drink." Jackson said.

"We can't get drunk." Isaac said and Jackson groaned. Derek looked at Lydia and found her frowning. She was looking at her hands that were stained with blood from when Derek took the clamps from her shaking hands.

"Lydia?" he called and she looked at him.

"We need to bring him back, Derek." She said and Derek looked at John.

"We will, Lydia." He said. "We will."

* * *

**SOME HALF AN HOUR LATER; AFTER DEREK LEFT TO SEE DEATON**

* * *

"I wonder when he'll finally admit that he's in love with him." He muttered and the teens raised eyebrows at him. "Don't tell me you hadn't figured it out already." He said exasperatedly.

"You mean the way Derek watches Stiles as if he's the only thing in the world he wants but he can't have? Or the way _Stiles_ watches Derek as if he's the personification of all his dreams and just as unreachable." Lydia spoke sarcastically and Peter smirked.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." He said and Lydia shrugged, while Isaac and Jackson exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"I want to see that data you have on Demon possession. Maybe I'll see something you've missed." She said and Peter smiled.

"Follow me, your grace." Lydia raised her head proudly and followed after Peter, leaving Jackson and Isaac alone in the room.

"Do you really think it true; that Derek and Stiles thing?" Jackson asked.

"That would make Stiles Pack Mom." Isaac said with a grin and Jackson wrinkled his nose.

"You sound excited." He grumbled and Isaac nodded with a puppy look in his eyes.

"Scott said Stiles makes a _mean_ chocolate pie." Jackson raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Why don't we see if Lydia and Peter need help?" Isaac hopped in his place.

"Yeah; let's get our Pack Mom back."

"_Pack Mom_?" the two tensed up when they heard a low growl coming from the doorway. They turned around and saw John Stilinski standing there with his hands fisted on his waist and a strict look on his face. "Can SOMEONE explain to me WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

The two finally understood where Stiles got his lungs from.

"Sheriff Stilinski-…"

"Well, well, well. I didn't think you'd wake up so soon!" Peter said after he appeared behind John and the Sheriff turned on his heel to glare at him.

"I want some explanations and I want them _now_." He growled and Peter raised his hands in surrender.

"Boys, why don't you bring our good sheriff a drink while I explain everything?" the two were gone in a blink of an eye. Peter rolled his eyes with a fond smile and showed John to take a seat.

"Come. This might take a while, and since we're men in our best years standing isn't good for our backs." John raised an eyebrow at him and followed him over to the comfortable armchairs. Peter smiled at him when he took a seat.

"Now." He said, crossed his legs and settled in the armchair. "I believe I should begin with telling you that werewolves are real."

* * *

John swallowed over the lump in his throat. He didn't know whether to be relieved because of the knowledge his son was possessed and didn't really hate him, freaking out because his son was actually _possessed_, rage and rave because Stiles hid so many things from him, or go, find and kill every single sorry son of a bitch that dared hurt his baby boy.

"I suppose that's a lot to take in." Peter said and John looked at him.

"I'm a werewolf." John said and Peter smiled slightly. "Derek Hale is my Alpha and Stiles, my baby boy, is his _Mate_." John took a deep breath. He felt as though he was having a panic attack. "My son is possessed by a Demon and Derek ran to a _Veterinarian_ to ask for help. You think this is all hard to take in?" Peter raised an eyebrow at him. "My whole world just got turned upside down!" John snapped, stood up and started pacing.

"You have a son that _adores_ you, and you are now part of a Pack he will soon be officially Part of, if my darling nephew gets his head out of his ass." John let go of a hysterical chuckle.

"He's not even 17!" John cried out. "He should be worrying about relationships and school not about –about _werewolves_ and _Hunters _and – and _demons_ –…"

"And yet he does." Peter said and John looked at him. "Stiles is a wonderful young man. Yes, he is young, but does it really matter?" John frowned. "Werewolves mate for life, my good man. He wouldn't be Derek's Mate if they couldn't make each other happy. And I do believe that is what matters most in the end." John swallowed.

"Will Derek – will he be able to save Stiles?" he asked weakly and Peter smiled at him.

"Stiles saved him many times until now." He said. "I know Derek will find a way to save him." In that moment Lydia entered the room followed by Isaac and Jackson who looked at John with weary looks.

"It's safe to come in, pups." Peter said jokingly and the two teen wolves glared at him.

"I researched everything thoroughly." Lydia said. "Now we just have to wait for Derek to confirm everything and we can plan a way to save Stiles." She took a seat on the couch ,and Jackson and Isaac took seats on either side of her. John looked at them and sighed.

"I suppose you two are werewolves then, right?" he said and the two teens nodded. "I hope you'll prove to be better friends to Stiles than Scott." He muttered and tiredly took a seat. Peter frowned slightly when he saw John rub his forehead.

"You should go and rest some more." Peter said and John snorted.

"I cannot rest until I know my son is safe."

"You won't be able to come with us anyway. If it comes to us fighting you would only get in the way. You were just turned and the transformation isn't complete yet. Stiles would be devastated if you got killed." John's eyes darkened when Peter played on the 'Stiles card'.

"Well at least he won't be able to forbid me from eating meat anymore." John muttered and Peter chuckled.

In that moment Peter's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and put it on speaker.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

_*The Devil's Trap and the Exorcism are a real deal.*_ Derek's voice came over the line_. *I'm with Deaton and the Alpha Pack. Seems they came here to check up on everything. Boyd and Erica went rabid. There was no saving them.*_ Isaac whined at that and bowed his head. Lydia placed her hand on his shoulder and Jackson patted his back over Lydia's shoulders.

"What's the plan?" Peter asked and looked at John showing him to be quiet.

_*Stiles doesn't know we moved to a new house. The Demon will try to kill everyone Stiles holds dear. We think he'll come to our old house. I need you to go there and set up a Devil's Trap. Deaton knows the exorcism, and we're working on a plan to make the Demon leave Stiles without hurting him in the process.*_ Peter nodded and looked at Lydia, Jackson and Isaac.

"We'll move out right away. Meet you there. Don't be late." He ended the call and stood up. "Stay –…"

"Here; I know." John said and crossed his arms over his chest. "You better bring him back to me safe and sound." He growled and Peter nodded.

"Derek wouldn't have it any other way." He said. "Let's go. We're short on time as it is."

* * *

**On we go with the story**

* * *

Derek raised his head when the door opened. He knew who it was without looking. John walked over to him and stood beside him, looking at the sleeping face of his son.

"Deucalion and Peter explained everything to me." John said and Derek nodded. "What they didn't explain is why you turned me."

"I couldn't let you die." Derek said immediately. "You were on the brink of death. It was either not biting you and having you die for sure, or biting you to give you a chance to survive." John nodded.

"I'm sure that once I get used to all the extra scents and sounds I'll be thanking you." Derek snorted slightly and a small smile tugged on his lips. John looked at him and a small, almost bitter smile crossed his lips.

"I hate to admit this, Hale-..." he muttered and Derek spared him a sideways glance. "But you are a good man. And even though I'm not thrilled that my underage son is sure to start dating an older man, I must admit that given any other choice I would much rather have _you_ date him than anyone else."

"Even though I'm an ex-murder suspect?" John snorted and chuckled lowly.

"You were exonerated. And now I know for sure you didn't do it." Derek nodded and concentrated on Stiles again.

John smiled slightly when he saw the worried look on Derek's face; a worried look that covered the affection he hid deep in his heart.

He placed his hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed.

"You should get some rest as well, Derek."

"I will." He muttered and John sighed.

"Now I damn well know why he's your mate. You are both as stubborn as mules." John grumbled and patted Derek's shoulder. "Holler when he wakes up." He said and left the room. Derek looked at Stiles again.

He stood up from his chair only to kneel beside the bed. He took Stiles' hand in his and started rubbing circles in the soft, warm skin.

"I'll keep you safe." He muttered. "Nothing will ever harm you again. I swear on my life, Stiles. Just be alright. Just come back to us. Just – Just come back to _me_."

* * *

Derek woke up and realized that he fell asleep kneeling on the floor with his head resting beside Stiles' hand on the bed. He looked up only to have his breath hitch in his throat.

Two cinnamon orbs, two tormented wells of sorrow and pain were looking at him as though he would jump up and kill him any minute.

"Stiles-…"

"I'm sorry, Derek." Stiles gasped out. "I'm so, so sorry." Impulsively Derek climbed on the bed and gathered the younger man into his arms. Stiles let go of a pained gasp and buried his face in Derek's strong chest as he cried.

"Hush." Derek whispered as he patted Stiles' head and rubbed his back. He rocked them gently back and forth, holding onto Stiles just as tightly as Stiles was holding on to him. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was your fault."

"I couldn't fight it! I couldn't! Everything he showed to me! Everything he said to me-…"

"It was all a lie, Stiles." Derek spoke firmly, but still warmly. "It was our fault. We were all so absorbed in our own stupidity. It was our fault. You are innocent, Stiles; completely innocent."

"But I should have fought him! I was useless! I let him in! I-…"

"You were alone." Derek said and gently pushed Stiles back. He cupped the teen's tear stained cheeks and made him look in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault." He said and Stiles gasped. "It was Scott's fault because he abandoned you. It was Lydia's, Jackson's and Isaac's fault for not talking to you, it was my fault for not checking up on you, and taking care of you as I should take care of every member of my Pack." Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened.

"But I'm not-…"

"You were always, _always_ part of my Pack. I was just too stupid to admit it." Derek said and wiped Stiles' tears away with his thumbs. "It was my fault for not admitting that I – that I need you." Stiles swallowed difficultly.

"You need me?" he rasped out and Derek smiled slightly at him, making Stiles' eyes opened even wider if possible.

"You are my True Anchor, Stiles. You have been for a while now." Stiles' breath hitched in his throat.

"Wow." He muttered and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "I – I believe I'm still dreaming."

"What?" Derek asked in confusion.

"First – First you say more than two words, you actually don't threaten me, you smile and you actually admit that you _need_ me. I _know_ I must be – OMPH!" Derek pulled him into a kiss and Stiles' mind went blank.

When Derek pulled back, he chuckled when he found Stiles gapping like a fish.

"This really _is_ a dream." He said and Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You're actually quiet for the first time in your life."

"You ASSHOLE!" and for the first time in a long, long while Derek Hale actually laughed.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Aftermath

Stiles looked up when the door of the room opened and Derek walked in. He smiled weakly and Derek frowned at him in slight confusion.

"What is it?" Derek asked and walked over to Stiles. "You said you would come down." He took a seat beside Stiles on the bed, and frowned in worry when the younger man bowed his head slightly.

"I want to, I really do, but-"

"But what?" Derek asked when Stiles hesitated.

"Is my dad – is my dad really alright?" Stiles asked in a small voice. Derek never heard that voice come from Stiles; not from him.

Stiles never sounded frightened.

He never sounded scared and defeated.

He always looked danger in the eye and faced it with more than just false bravado.

He was a special man, and Derek didn't know how to approach him.

He didn't know how to come to Stiles and ask him to be part of his Pack. He could easily approach Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Neither one of them had Stiles' spark.

Neither one of them had Stiles' defiant nature.

Neither one of them had his bravery, his quick wit, his big, sometimes _too_ big heart.

Stiles didn't need someone to lead him, to protect him.

Not until now.

"Derek?" Stiles asked in a wavering voice and Derek looked in his eyes.

"Your dad's fine. I bit him, and he survived the Bite. Peter explained everything to him. He's fine." Stiles swallowed and nodded his head. He took a deep breath and slowly stood up.

"The Alpha Pack?"

"They are in the living room, and so is Deaton." Stiles nodded and took a step towards the door only to stop when Derek grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Stiles?"

"What?" Stiles asked in confusion. Derek took a deep breath and stopped right in front of Stiles before he bowed down and kissed him gently. Stiles sighed against his lips and moved closer to him.

"Everything will be alright, Stiles. I promise." Derek said and Stiles swallowed with slight difficulties.

"I know." He whispered and they made their way out of the room. They walked down the stairs and Derek started to walk towards the living room only to stop when Stiles grabbed his sleeve and stopped him. Derek turned to look at him and frowned when he saw how pale Stiles was. The younger man was shivering and he looked like he was on the brink of a panic attack. Derek took Stiles' hand in his to make him let go of his sleeve, before he entwined their fingers and smiled at Stiles comfortingly.

"It'll be alright." He said and led Stiles into the living room. Almost immediately everyone stood up and looked at them.

"Stiles." John moved forward only to stop when Stiles took a step behind Derek. A small whimper escaped him, but it was loud enough for everyone to catch it. "Stiles?" John called for his son softly when Derek nodded at him.

John could hear his son's heart beating quickly in his chest. He could smell his son's fear, and the thought that Stiles felt that because he was afraid of _him_, his own _father_, broke John's heart.

"Stiles, please; look at me." John begged, and Stiles only pushed himself closer to Derek, burying his face between Derek's shoulder blades. Isaac, Lydia and Jackson exchanged confused looks.

They never saw Stiles acting like that.

Never.

Deaton looked at the Alpha Pack and found them looking at Stiles with understanding looks.

Peter felt sorry for Stiles. He didn't even want to know what the Demon put the young man through.

This was the child that stood against Peter when he was at his worst.

This was the child that looked him in the eyes, called him names and refused the Bite because he didn't want to be like _Peter_.

And now, that same child that had so much _life_ in him hid behind Derek as if the world was after him.

"Stiles, please; please, look at me." John spoke softly. His voice was wavering and his heart was breaking more with each second.

"I can't." Stiles rasped out and let go of Derek. "I can't do this – I – I can't!"

"Stiles!" John called out when Stiles turned on his heel and ran out of the house and into the woods. John stood rooted to his spot, shock written clearly on his face, until it melted into heartbreak.

"He ran from me." He rasped out.

"No." Derek said. "He ran from what the Demon put him through." He moved to the side, leaving the doorway open. "Go after him. He needs you." John looked him in the eyes.

"What if I hurt him?" Derek snorted and smirked.

"Despite everything, your son is stronger than he seems. I'll tell you everything he lived through later. Go. He needs you." John swallowed over a lump in his throat and nodded.

"We'll come back." He said and ran after Stiles.

"You could have gone after him just as easily, you know?" Lydia said and Derek looked at her with a small glare.

"Stiles watched as the Demon tortured his father, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He thinks his father hates him. He fears to see his reaction. It's best John deals with it right away." Derek said and Lydia snorted.

"He's always been an emotional wreck." She muttered and Derek snorted.

"Which one of us isn't?" he asked and no one in the room could oppose him.

* * *

Stiles ran until his legs betrayed him. He hid behind the closest tree, pulled his knees to his chest, crossed his arms on his knees and buried his face in his crossed arms. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. His heart was beating loudly in his ears.

He was so close to losing it.

He couldn't fight the panic that grabbed his mind.

He thought he heard someone call for him.

He thought he felt someone touch him.

He thought he-…

"Stiles, please; please, son. Calm down." His breath hitched in his throat and he started choking.

"Stiles!" he felt someone move him. A heartbeat that was not his broke the rhythm of his quickly beating heart. A second later he was pulled against a familiar chest. Familiar, loving arms wrapped themselves around him. A familiar scent tickled his nose.

"Breathe with me, Genim." His father's voice broke through the haze and Stiles realized he was crying.

"Dad-…"

"Hush, son. Calm down. Your heart's gonna give up on you, kiddo. _Breathe_." Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated on the steady breathing of his father. He felt his heartbeat against his back.

His father held him to his chest lovingly.

He wasn't screaming at him.

He was running from him.

He didn't – He didn't hate him.

"I couldn't never hate you, son." John spoke against Stiles' ear and kissed his temple, and Stiles realized he spoke his thoughts out loud. "I know it wasn't you. Derek and Peter explained everything to me. The Alpha Pack told me everything I need to know, but what I need _right now_, is for you to calm down and believe me when I tell you that I love you, that I could never hate you, and that not _once _in this whole ordeal did I think it was you. A son doesn't feed his father rabbit food to keep him alive for as long as possible just to make a pin cushion out of him." Stiles let go of a hysterical laugh, and John chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, dad." Stiles rasped out. "I never wanted this. I never wanted you to find out like this. I never wanted-…"

"No one ever wants for bad things to happen." John said. He relaxed slightly when he felt Stiles relax. He leaned back against the tree and pulled Stiles along. His son shifted around a bit until he lay on his side with his head on John's chest over his heart. John smiled slightly. Last time he held Stiles like this was after Samantha died. He missed it. He missed his little boy.

"I'm sorry, dad." Stiles whispered.

"No, Stiles. _I'm_ sorry." Stiles tensed up at that. "I'm sorry for seeing the signs of danger. I'm sorry for ignoring the fact that I _knew._ I _knew_ you were a part of something dangerous, but I didn't do anything about it. I'm sorry for not forcing you to tell me about – about _werewolves_ and – and _Kanima_ – and all those scary things you had to face on your own."

"I didn't." Stiles whispered brokenly. He nuzzled closer to his dad and wrapped one arm around his waist, soaking in his dad's warmth. "I didn't face all of it alone. Derek was there. He may not have been there for _me,_ exactly." John chuckled at that. He had a feeling he knew what Stiles meant. "But he was always there to save me, or at least try to save me."

"He's a good kid." John said and Stiles looked up at him in shock. "That's better." John whispered and caressed Stiles' cheek with the back of his hand. "I was wondering when you'd finally look at me." Stiles swallowed as tears came to his eyes again.

"I'm really sorry, dad! I'm sorry for constantly making you worry about me! I'm sorry for being a bad son! I'll try- I'll really try! I'll -…"

"Stiles."

"I'll – I'll stop hanging out with Derek and everyone –and I'll –I'll go to school all the time and –…"

"Stiles, please."

"I promise! Just don't hate me, dad! Please, just don't-…"

"Stiles!" John snapped and hugged his son tightly. "Stiles, I'll _never_ hate you. Damn it, kid, you'll make your heart stop. Please, calm down; I swear, everything's alright."

"But you're a werewolf now." Stiles spoke weakly and John snorted.

"So what? I'm alive. I have a chance to be with my son for one heck of a longer time now. And I can go back to eating meat!" that shocked a laugh out of Stiles and John grinned. "That's what I want to see." He said and Stiles calmed slightly. "Yes. I'm a werewolf now. And no, I don't want you to stop hanging out with Derek, Isaac, Jackson and Lydia. I have a feeling that with all their problems they'll prove to be better friends than Scott once you get to know each other." Stiles' eyes saddened and John sighed.

"You're my son, Stiles, and I only want what's best for you; even if it means you dating an older man, who's an _Alpha Werewolf_." John shivered at that and Stiles chuckled. "If it means that you'll be happy and safe then that's all I can ask for." Stiles nodded slightly and hugged his dad.

"Thank you, dad. And I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry for everything." John sighed and hugged his son as tightly as he could without hurting him.

"It's alright, son. Everything's alright."

* * *

Everyone stood up when they heard the front door open and Derek walked into the hallway to see John carrying a sleeping Stiles in his arms.

"He exhausted himself." John said and Derek nodded. He walked over and raised his hands. Both knew they had quite an audience, but neither one cared.

John looked Derek in the eyes and frowned.

"You listen to me very carefully." He said. "I know you're my Alpha now, and that I respond to you, but you hurt him, you break his heart, and they'll find your body in so many pieces they won't be able to identify you, do I make myself clear?" Derek nodded.

"I'll sooner hurt myself than hurt him. I swear on my life." John nodded and allowed Derek to take Stiles into his arms.

"Take him to your room. Let him rest." John said and looked at their audience. "Now, can _anyone_ tell me if there's something to _eat_ in this house or do I have to go and hunt down a rabbit." Peter chuckled and walked over to him.

"I'm feeling quite pekish myself." He said and led John into the kitchen.

"You children should go and rest as well. We will talk tomorrow." Deucalion said and the teens looked at them.

"You aren't here to hurt us, are you?" Isaac asked and Kali smiled at him.

"I know we hadn't left a good first impression." She said. "We aren't here to harm you. We came because we heard of the troubles that hit this small town. We heard there's a new Alpha here, and that he is quite young. If Derek agrees to it, we will remain here to teach him and you how to be a proper Pack, although by what I see, you are doing a pretty good job."

"If we were doing a good job, Stiles wouldn't have been possessed." Lydia said. "He wouldn't have been forced to live through that."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Deucalion said. "You are all young. It is good that you have Peter and John among you now. You have a lot to learn still, but everything will be alright for as long as you remember that you are a family now."

"Deucalion is right." Deaton said and looked at Isaac. "I must go now. I expect you at the clinic tomorrow afternoon, Isaac. You're welcome to come as well, Jackson. Now that's Scott's away, Isaac will need help around the clinic, and you might learn something interesting as well." Jackson smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'll come." Lydia smiled at him approvingly. Deaton nodded before he bowed at the Alpha Pack.

"See you then." He said and left.

"Let's all retire for tonight." Deucalion said.

"I think I'll go for a run first." Aiden said and Ethan nodded.

"I'll join you." He said and the two left.

"Deucalion, how long do you think we will stay?" Ennis asked.

"You must return to your Pack?" Deucalion asked and Ennis nodded.

"My Mate Calica could give birth at any time. I must be with her at that moment." Deucalion nodded.

"You can go immediately if you so wish." Ennis hummed and looked up for a second.

"What is he-…"

"Derek hears us." Jackson whispered to Lydia. "He just told Ennis that he and his Pack are welcome here at any time and asked him if he should come down to greet him."

"There is no need to come down, Alpha Hale." Ennis said. "Take good care of your mate and Pack." He said and looked at Deucalion and Kali. "Fare well. We shall meet again soon." He said and left.

"I must say that's quite useful." Lydia muttered and the werewolves chuckled.

"Not when you live in a house full of teenagers, or newlyweds." They looked at Peter who stood in the doorway with John who was biting into a huge sandwich.

"Isn't that a bit unhealthy?" Lydia asked when she saw all the meat in the sandwich.

"Cut me some slack. I hadn't eaten anything unhealthy in _years_." John muttered and winced. Lydia looked at Jackson and Isaac when they snickered, while the adults looked fondly at John.

"Stiles is awake. Derek's told Stiles what his dad's eating and Stiles told him that just because he's a werewolf now doesn't mean he can pig out." Isaac said John winced.

"He'll never let me enjoy myself." He moaned and Deucalion chuckled.

"Your son loves you dearly, John. It is commendable that he worries about you so much." John smiled around a bite.

"I know. I just wish he wouldn't worry _that_ much." He said and finished his sandwich. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed." He said. "I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day since I hadn't been to the station for two days." He winced. "God, sometimes I hate my job." He muttered. "Good night everyone." He said and left up the stairs.

"Good night." Peter followed after him and everyone nodded at him.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jackson asked Lydia and she shrugged.

"No. I can stay one more night."

"Rest well, children." Deucalion said and Kali smiled at them as they walked up the stairs.

"Good night." The three said.

"Hey, guys?" Isaac said and the two looked at him. "Do you think now that Derek and Stiles are officially together, and he'll become Derek's Mate sooner or later he'll make that chocolate pie for us that Scott mentioned?" Jackson rolled his eyes while Lydia giggled. In the next moment Isaac grinned and Jackson shook his head with a fond look.

"Will he?" Lydia asked.

"Tomorrow for dinner." Jackson said and Lydia hned.

"Seems I'm staying tomorrow night as well."

* * *

Stiles sighed and looked at Derek. They were lying on Derek's bed, facing each other. Stiles smiled slightly when Derek entwined their hands between them and moved a bit closer so that he could rest his forehead against Stiles'.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through." Derek finally said and Stiles frowned.

"Derek, you didn't-…"

"I did. There's no sense denying it." Derek said and looked in Stiles' eyes. "All your doubts, all your insecurities; I may not be the only one at fault, but I _am_ to blame."

"Derek, everything that Demon said-…"

"He spoke of your fears, Stiles." Derek interrupted him and Stiles looked at their joined hands. "He spoke of your doubts, your thoughts. He was right about one thing. Our actions, our mistakes, _my_ mistakes led you to doubting yourself. My actions brought you to thinking I didn't want you in my Pack. My own doubts stopped me from offering you something I _knew_ you wanted, no matter how you tried to deny it; no matter how much you stuck to Scott's side." Stiles swallowed and tried to let go of Derek's hand.

"Don't." Derek said. "I know I don't deserve this but-…"

"Why wouldn't you, Derek? If anyone's the _undeserving_ one, it's me." Stiles said and Derek shook his head.

"Stiles, the reason I didn't offer you the Bite was because I never thought you needed to get better in anything." Stiles' eyes widened and he looked in Derek's eyes, his own cinnamon ones filled with shock. "Jackson asked for the bite because he wanted to prove he was better than anyone; that he didn't _need_ anyone. Erica, Isaac, Boyd, they all wanted attention. They wanted to be stronger, healthier, better. You? You are strong without being a werewolf, Stiles. You don't need to be a werewolf to be better than most humans I've met." Stiles' breath hitched in his throat and tears gathered in his eyes.

"I thought-"

"It's not that I didn't want you to be in my Pack." Derek whispered and leaned his forehead against Stiles'. "I thought you were too good for it. I thought you were better off not dealing with me."

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" Stiles rasped out and Derek looked into his eyes. "I thought you didn't want me because I was human; because I was weak. I thought you never offered me the Bite because you didn't want anything to do with stupid, hyperactive, hyperaware, too-curious-for-his-own-good-…"

"Stop right there." Derek said and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat.

"You have ADHD. It's normal that you're hyperactive and hyperaware." Derek said firmly. "I don't even _want_ to know what you think most of the time, because I think I'd faint from information overload." Stiles chuckled a bit.

"Did you just make a joke?"

"Stiles."

"Shutting up." Stiles said and bit into his lips. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Your problem isn't 'not being good enough'." Derek said. "You've always been _too_ good; too good for me, too good for this Pack I've made and managed to destroy."

"You didn't destroy anything, Derek. Erica and Boyd, they – they chose their own destiny. They could have returned when Chris set the three of us free, but they didn't. You told them, I _know_ you told them what happens to Omegas. If my problem is being too good, _your_ problem is that you always, _always_ try too hard to do everything on your own. You're not invincible, Derek. You're a werewolf." Stiles said and smirked slightly. "And I think someone told me once that werewolves work best in Packs." Derek smirked and raised his hand to caress Stiles' cheek lovingly.

"A Pack must have a good leader." Derek said and Stiles smiled at him.

"You _are_ a good leader. You managed to save me from a Demon. You organized your Betas quickly and you all performed greatly." Derek smiled.

"It happened that way because it was you in question, Stiles." Stiles' eyes shone with specks of doubt, and Derek leaned closer. He stole a light kiss from Stiles before he pulled him closer.

"I'm going to say this as many times as you need to hear it." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear. He felt Stiles' arms wrap themselves around his neck and he placed his hand on Stiles' hip. "We need you. _I_ need you. And I'll never, _never_ let you go." Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck and flattened their bodies together.

"Again." He rasped out and Derek smiled.

"I need you, Stiles." He whispered.

"Again." Stiles spoke and his voice sounded a bit stronger. Derek buried his face in Stiles' neck and hugged him tightly.

"I. Need. You." Stiles raised his head and nudged his shoulder. Derek looked in his eyes and shivered when Stiles cupped his cheek.

"Again." Stiles whispered and Derek shivered when Stiles' eyes darkened with passion.

"I love you." Stiles kissed him hard and Derek bit back a moan.

He rolled on Stiles and the younger teen's breath hitched in his throat.

"I love you." Derek whispered and kissed down Stiles' neck.

"I'll always need you."

"Derek."

"I'll always want you."

"Oh my god."

"I'll always love you."

"Derek!"

"Always."

* * *

When John came down the next morning he stopped in the doorway and gapped. Stiles was in the kitchen with Ethan and Aiden, and the two were laughing their hearts out while Stiles flipped pancakes left, right and center with a smile on his face.

"You, John, have a son that deserves a fricking _medal_." Ethan said, holding onto his stomach. Stiles looked at him and winked before he went back to cooking.

"Yeah? Not that I don't agree, but may I know why?" he asked and took a seat at the table.

"He actually managed to make an _Alpha_-…" Ethan said.

"Who he's not mated to-…"

"Who's one pretty scary son of a gun when he wants to be-…"

"Go and buy _blueberries_ and _chocolate chips_-…"

"At _6 in the morning_-"

"Because he wanted to make pancakes for breakfast!" the two finished together and John thanked god for that, because his neck started to hurt. Stiles snickered and placed a plate in front of his dad and winked at him.

"Good morning, dad. Dig in." Stiles said and went back to makin pancakes.

"Morning. How did you manage _that_?" he asked and moaned when he put a piece of the pancake into his mouth. "Delicious." Stiles blushed slightly.

"How did he manage to do what?" Isaac asked as he walked into the kitchen with Jackson and Lydia.

"Allow me." John interrupted Ethan and Aiden. "He somehow forced our dear Alpha to go to the store at 6 in the morning for blueberries and chocolate chips."

"Go, Stiles!" Isaac said and grinned when he received an extra large pile of chocolate chip pancakes. Stiles winked at him and passed him some chocolate sauce as well.

"God. How can you _eat_ that?" Lydia groused and smiled at Stiles thankfully when he offered her a few pancakes without syrup, and fresh blueberries on the side. "Thank you, Stiles." She said. Jackson nodded at Stiles when he handed him a plate of blueberry pancakes covered in maple syrup.

"Whatever you did, can you do it again tomorrow?" Isaac asked and Stiles blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Can he do _what_ tomorrow?" Peter asked and jumped in his place when Stiles thrust a plate of pancakes in front of him as he rounded the table to take a seat.

"I thought you werewolves had super-hearing." Stiles grumbled.

"We tend to ignore all sounds if we don't feel endangered. It becomes distracting." Peter said. "_Especially_ if you're _trying_ to sleep – AUCH!" he snapped when Stiles slapped the back of his head. "What was that for?!"

"For being a Pervert!" Stiles snapped and everyone laughed at Peter.

"I didn't _say_ anything!"

"You implied _plenty_!"

"It's not my fault Derek's room is right next door to mine!"

"Then move to a different room! As a matter of fact, _move_ _out_ _altogether_!"

"You don't mean that!"

"I sure _do_!"

"But I'm good now!"

"You're still the biggest pervert I know!"

Derek chuckled from the doorway and everyone looked at him. Kali and Deucalion were behind him and the three were observing the bunch around the table with fond looks.

"Morning." Derek said and walked into the room. He rounded the table and kissed Stiles lightly before he took a plate and leaned against a kitchen cabinet because there was no place around the table anymore. Deucalion and Kali followed after him and leaned against cabinets as well when Stiles gave the two plates. "This is great." Derek said and Stiles beamed at him.

"Told you it would pay off." Derek snorted and smiled at him with his mouth full.

"That's it. He smiled. Pay up." Ethan said and offered his hand to his brother.

"His mouth's full! You can't know if he smiled or not!" Aiden said.

"He smiled." Ethan said. "Pay up." Everyone raised eyebrows at the two while Kali and Deucalion rolled their eyes.

"Did you two make a bet?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Aiden said. "I said that Derek _can't_ actually smile. He can smirk, scowl, frown, _pout_, grin, glare and sneer, but he can't smile."

"And I said that dear Alpha Hale would smile for real if he only got laid once in a while." Ethan said, making Stiles, Derek and John choke on their bites.

"WHAT?!" John snapped.

"Dad, don't!"

"Ethan, Aiden; that was _way _out of line." Kali said and the twins shrugged.

"I was right, wasn't I?" he said and Stiles glared at him.

"I was wrong. You're a _worse_ pervert than Peter."

"Why thank you." Peter said.

"That doesn't mean you aren't moving to another room."

"But I just managed to decorate this one!" Peter whined.

"You're moving." Derek said and Peter looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Wait. Does that mean Stiles is moving in for real?" Isaac asked and everyone looked at him.

"Dad's Pack now." Stiles said and looked at Derek. "And Derek and I _are_ together. If he doesn't m-…"

"I don't." Derek interrupted Stiles quickly and finished his breakfast. "Mind, that is." He said after he swallowed.

"Why?" John asked Isaac and the teen blushed.

"Because – because when Stiles is around it feels like we're a real family." Isaac spoke. Jackson looked at Lydia and she smiled at him when he squeezed her hand on the table. John and Peter exchanged a small, knowing look, and Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes. Derek smiled at him and shrugged.

"I told you so." He said. Stiles smiled and finished the last two pancakes.

"Does anyone want more?" he asked, and if anyone noticed the tightness of his voice and the tears in his eyes (and they did) they didn't comment on it.

Kali and Deucalion exchanged a small, pleased smile.

They still had a lot to learn, but what they found here differed greatly from what they thought they'd find.

The Hale Pack was still very young and very inexperienced, and there were a lot of trials in front of them, but with just a little work and by sticking together, they would come a long way.

"Wait a second. Derek, does this mean you've had _sex_ with _my son_?"

"DAD!"

A long way indeed.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
